A variety of bottled products, such as windshield washer fluid, are sold with spill-proof and tamper-resistant heat induction safety seals that cover the mouth of the bottle. Heat induction safety seals include, for example, foil seals, wax seals, cellophane seals, and seals made from a combination of these materials. These safety seals are difficult to remove from the mouth of the bottle without the aid of a sharp object such as a utility knife, particularly for individuals having limited dexterity. While it is common practice to attempt to push through the safety seal on a bottle mouth with one's thumb, the safety seal can be hard to break through, and once broken, the user's thumb undesirably comes into contact with the bottled contents.
Although tools are available to cut through safety seals, and some safety seals include peel-initiating or tear-initiating tabs, there is a need for a more convenient and reliable manner of facilitating removal of safety seals. Such peel-initiating or tear-initiating tabs can still be difficult to use and increase the manufacturing cost of the safety seals due, for example, to the additional cutting operations necessary to impart the tab to the seal and the measures needed to avoid application of adhesive to the undersurface of the tab.